


What Rules?

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cheating, Co-workers, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, POV Female Character, Sexual Tension, Stripping, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People told her that this team changed people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rules?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> **Prompts:** femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Abby/Ellie: Tattoos  
>  \+ Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks: Table 30A Prompt: Whipped   
> \+ ncis_drabble challenge #36: Guilt.

Ellie gasps as she collapses down onto the hotel bed, using her body's momentum to pull up Abby's shirt.

"Wowza, you have a lot of tattoos. That's...even sexier than I expected."

Abby giggles, her pigtails unraveling after her shirt's been jerked over her head; Ellie tosses the shirt towards the headboard and pulls Abby down into a kiss, one hand clumsily unhooking her coworker's bra. 

She shouldn't feel worse about breaking Rule #12 than her marriage vows, should she? Was this what people meant by this team changing people? 

She hoped not. She was enjoying this far too much.


End file.
